Nothing
by littovampire
Summary: the girl is cosidered as a property to him, she was nothing but a joke present from his friends. he raped her and took everything she owned, but now how can she be falling for his man itachi x oc itachi IS OOC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK THIS IS RATED M!!!! SO DON'T COMPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Normal POV 

"Oi" Itachi! The leader wants to see us; he says he has a gift. If ya know what I mean." Kisame winked at his partner. Itachi sighed. He really couldn't care less on what the presents were. Forcefully kisame dragged Itachi to the meeting room.

"Ahem, ok now it seems like we have every one here. I have been noticing the great work that was accomplished through out our search for the demons, so I decided to reward you. Each one of you might get a different presents. If you do not like it do NOT complain to me, for I have NOT chosen your gifts but your comrades have." The leader stated.

One by one they all got a presents. Tobi got a video game set, Hidan got boxes of sake, kakuzu got money, kisame got tools to make his sword better, and Deidara received art supplies. After each of them was given a gift they all turned to look at Itachi with a mischievous smirk. Noticing the atmosphere Itachi slowly backed away. But Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan were holding him from running away. With uncertainty Itachi slowly faced the leader. "what." He said. The leader smiled. "This was requested by all the Akatsuki members." The leader said. And kisame threw a bloody body in front of his feet.

Itachi looked at the members, "You're kidding right?" Kisame shook his head, "Hell no! We always said you need a girl. And if she can walk tomorrow morning we'll make you regret it." Kisame said with a laugh. After that all the members complaining, Itachi shook his head and was about to leave when he felt bad for the girl and took her to his room.

Itachi's POV

Since when did I feel pity? Why did I even bring her here? I shook my head. My teammates were getting to me. I was about to look at the girl's face when tobi barged in. "Itachi-san, we need to go capture the fox!!! Now!!! Leader says so!!!"

Itachi nodded and called on of the maids, "make sure she is taken care of." He said to the maid and with no other thought he rushed out of the room.

* * *

Normal POV 

THE NEXT DAY NIGHT TIME

Itachi walked into his room and felt a cool metal near his throat. "So, you're all right."

He grabbed to sword and the hand and flipped the girl. The girl landed perfectly on her feet the girl looked up at the man and glared. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" the girl asked. Itachi answered, "Akatsuki, and apparently you're my present." Then the girl ran toward the door, which was not far away. Itachi caught her by the waist and threw her to the bed. He took of my shirt and shoved her down on the bed and sat on her stomach to keep her from running away. "You are my property so I can do what ever I want with you."

Itachi started to pull off her cloths more like ripping; it was already ripped and shredded. Then he kissed her and surprisingly she kissed back

The girl's POV

I kissed this monster back!!! What the fuck?

Then he started to kiss down my throat and down on to my breasts. I felt him smirk on my skin and he pushed himself inside of me. I screamed out loud. I mean I heard from some on my friends who were married that it hurted the first time but it was so painful and pleasurable at the same time. He thrusted inside of me and I kept on yelling out of pain and pleasure. I guess he didn't want others to hear because he ended up cover my mouth. I cried of the feelings I was having. I didn't want him to do this to me but at the same time I wanted more.

I was so frustrated with my self. Finally he burst inside of me I gasped. He rolled over to the side of the bed and looked at me. I was so ashamed but I turn to look at him. "What more can you take from me?" I asked him and the darkness took over. The last thing I remember was his black eyes.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: OK thanks for reviewing

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Normal POV 

Itachi opened his eyes. It was about 4 in the morning; he got up and took a shower. He had his black pants on and walked out of the restroom. He

looked over at the girl. He was still able to see the tear marks he left on her face; she was bruised on certain places wrists…and other places , she had a

tired look to her face. It was still dark so it was harder for Itachi to see but when he looked at the girl's face she was beautiful. She had long wavy black

hair down to her waist, perfect slim figure, and perfect face. Itachi carefully examined his "present"'s body. The girl was covered with scars and some bruises that were not caused by him. Itachi lay back on the bed and used his fingers to trace a long scary across her back.

The girl stirred and opened her eyes. "Get away from me." She whispered. Itachi ignored it and asked her for her name. "It's…Azumi," she responded very hesitantly. Itachi looked at her face and asked her about the scar he was tracing. She quickly looked down and said it was nothing.

He began to get frustrated. Itachi grabbed the girl by her shoulder and pinned her to the bed. "When I ask you something you will answer it. Understood?"

Wide eyed the girl nodded. Itachi got up and put on a shirt. "Get dressed and meet me outside of my room." With that Itachi walked out. His thought was about her piercing blue grey eyes.

Azumi's POV

I looked at the man that had just raped me. I mean what the fuck. But I had to admit that he was very scary and forceful I did not want to disobey him. I quickly got dressed in a simple kimono that was just plain black with a navy blue obi. I braided my long black hair on to a low bun and walked out of the room.

Normal POV

Itachi was in his Akatsuki uniform, he turned his head to look at the girl. She was stunning. Except for a nasty cut near her throat, Itachi pointed at it. "Who gave that to you?" He asked. Scared, she told him that is was some random people that were trying to kidnap her. Itachi nodded. He made a metal note to kill them. He walked out to the meadow and she silently followed him.

"Leader sama." Itachi stated, he bowed a little and got into a fighting position. They were training and Azumi was in the sides just watching her master.

Itachi was winning when all of sudden his genjitsu disappeared and he closed his eyes. The leader punched him in the stomach and he flew about

couple yards and landed on his feet with his eyes still closed. "That will be enough for today," leader said, "you girl, take care of Itachi, and Itachi, you

will not be going on mission for a week. Heal your sharigan in that time." With that the leader walked away. When he was no where to be seen, Itachi

called Azumi over. She took him by his arm and led him to his room. Itachi groaned a little and laid on the bed. "Here let me see" Azumi said. Itachi

grumbled a low 'what would you know'. She sighted. "Itachi san, I lived on my own for 19 years, let me help you, or at least see what is going on."

Itachi moved hi shad away.

"How old are you?" he asked. Azumi smiled, "21."

He nodded and opened his eyes. Azumi looked. The gently touched his eyelids so that he could close his eyes and began to touch pressure points around his eyes. In couple of minutes she finished. "Itachi sama please be careful not to use the sharigan for 2 days." Itachi nodded.

"What time is it?" he asked

"It's 9…p.m"

"Hm…let's go to sleep."

Azumi got up and went to take a shower. She finished and slipped into a loose tank top and long loose pants before getting into the bed with Itachi.

Azumi gave one thought, 'although I'm his sex slave, I actually like it. And I have this strange feeling inside of me,' right then Itachi put his arms around Azumi and drew her close. She smiled a little and snuggled against him.

That night they both did not have any trouble sleeping.

* * *

A/n: please review!!!! I know it's crappy but….it will get better …hopefully. 


End file.
